


戒糖·下

by prprer



Category: all南
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prprer/pseuds/prprer
Kudos: 13





	戒糖·下

1.

面面相觑。

对视两秒钟后，宿珂迅速反手把iPad扣了过去。

哪知道两人这么一拉一扯，耳机线被拽掉了，音量瞬间泄露，是周震南的声音，在说：“哇哦，这个真好吃！”

宿珂脸差点红到脚底。

然而在他面前的本尊却像没听到一样，放好了行李，摘下渔夫帽，一张小脸面不改色地坐了下来。

宿珂简直想把iPad再翻一个面。

2.

周震南跑行程跑得很疲倦，飞机起飞没多久就戴了眼罩，似乎是打算眯一会儿。

宿珂仗着他看不见，肆无忌惮地打量他：周震南的减肥事业颇见成效，腿细了下颌尖了，宿珂记得日本有个女明星、因为脸小蒸汽眼罩都戴不住，被国人惊叹了好久，这会儿他看周震南这巴掌脸也不遑多让。

周震南只带了眼罩没带颈枕，靠在椅背上动不动往下滑，睡也睡不安稳。

宿珂屏气凝神看了他一会儿，轻轻伸手去揽住他的脖颈，试图让他靠到自己肩上。

结果他手刚碰到周震南肌肤，就听见周震南低声说：“我有私生跟机，就在后面一排。”

宿珂顿了顿，说：“大男人靠个肩膀怎么了？想歪了那是她不纯洁！”

周震南轻轻嗤笑一声。好像是觉得用“不纯洁”来指控他们俩曾有过的、最不纯洁的关系，实在有点儿有意思。

3.

靠肩膀失利，宿珂有些颓然，低声追问：“以后还能做朋友吗？”

周震南偏过一边脸靠着椅背，被黑色眼罩盖住了大半张脸，他一字不答，呼吸悠长，像是已经睡着了。

宿珂心浮气躁地坐在座位上，尽管周震南看不见，他也不好意思再把iPad拿出来，于是只好盯着周震南看。飞机上温度不低，周震南登机前穿得暖和，这会儿领口被略微凌乱地扯开，隐约能看见里面的光景。

周震南是真瘦了不少，连锁骨都像展翅欲飞的蝴蝶一样薄薄地凸出来，肌肤雪白如膏酪，洇出一点带着自然血色的潮红。

他以前总喜欢给这份洁净添点痕迹，害周震南不得不穿着高领毛衣走初秋的机场，现在才明白，原来占有欲那时候就在蠢蠢欲动地作祟。

他也不知道自己盯了多久，周震南忽然咳了一声说：“你就这么喜欢盯着自己的‘朋友’看？”

他嗓音天生的低而冷，随着年纪长大愈发的气场沉着，只是这会儿红润的唇微微抿着、脖颈绷出一条漂亮曲线，反而透出一点带着无措的不自然。

“抱歉抱歉，你睡……”宿珂赶紧的道歉，嘴角却绷不住上扬的弧度，“那你下次演唱会，我能去看你吗？”

“我又不是门口保安，”周震南绷着唇线，看起来毫不在意地说，“谁管你。”

4.

宿珂还真的去了。

当然了他是个特权阶级，别说门口保安，连后台保安都没拦他，任他抱着一大捧德国鸢尾招招摇摇地进了门。

周震南的一票队友们看清他的脸就傻了眼，小眼神互相递得快飞起来了、用眼色询问“他来找谁”。还是焉栩嘉率先站出来，脸上挂着无可挑剔的精致笑容，彬彬有礼地说：“您好，很高兴您能来……”

宿珂对他回以同样礼貌的笑意：“谢谢。”

队友们正倒吸凉气呢，没成想宿珂又说了一句：“你们队长呢？我找他。”

场面有一瞬间的寂静。

焉栩嘉表情微微错愕，然而还是身体本能优先，帮他指了路：“他、他在那边。”

周震南坐在舞台角落里，他演出服大了，服装师正在帮他改后腰的尺寸，因此上衣只穿了件薄薄的白T。他应该是眼角余光瞥见宿珂过来了，然而还是头都没抬，只下颌略略一偏：“放那吧。”

宿珂故意抱着花凑上去：“放哪？”

周震南低头看手机，理都不理。

“你不冷么？”宿珂决心脸皮一厚到底，“我把外套给你穿？”

周震南终于肯扭头睨他一眼了，他似笑非笑地：“你是生怕我被误会得不够深？”

5.

众目睽睽，足足几十双眼睛盯着，宿珂这么大摇大摆地进来，又当着众人面单独问周震南一个人，大伙想不误会都难。

眼看其余队友都用“没想到你是这样的队长”“真是闷声干大事啊”的眼神、有意无意地往他们这边看，周震南的恼怒也就很好理解了：他不光态度冷淡，正眼都不给一个，说话还寒气十足，讽刺这种东西要是能凝成实质，宿珂早就被扎透了。

正面接收这一切的宿珂表示……刺激。

6.

其他队友惊愕，这里面倒是不包括张颜齐。

他瞅了个周震南甩开宿珂的空档，靠近他低声问：“上次电话里那个……是他吗？”

周震南手上动作一顿，脸颊泛起一丝难堪的红，含糊其辞地说：“问他干嘛？”

“我只是想劝你几句，”张颜齐忧虑地说，“他背景太盛，人又年轻，手段还这么招摇，这样的人做金主、迟早对你不……”

“对他什么？”宿珂已经追了上来，背后听了这两句，抱着双臂冷笑，“嗬，想不到这儿还有个比我自己更了解我的人，我怎么不知道……”

周震南淡淡扫了他一眼。宿珂讪讪地闭嘴。

“我跟他不是那种关系。”周震南说，“一直都不是。”

“那你……”张颜齐忆及自己曾在电话里听过的春色，表情更复杂，“那次是……”

周震南把怀里那一大束德国鸢尾扔到自己化妆台去，状似轻松地说：“炮友，玩个情趣不行啊？”

7.

演唱会散场，离开的粉丝们摩肩接踵，三三两两兴奋地走在一块儿讨论着自己爱豆的盛世美颜。

周震南和他那个团从后门离开、上了保姆车，又在住宿的酒店门口下车，该回房间的回房间，想出去逛的就换装出去逛街。

周震南刚从车上下来就被堵了，堵他的是辆风骚的玛莎拉蒂，宿珂摇下跑车车窗，笑问：“炮友带你去吃宵夜？”

早春的夜晚，周震南套了件水洗蓝的牛仔外套，他手抄在兜里，说：“不去。”

“怎么不去？”宿珂逗他说，“是不是默认上了炮友的车，就要挨炮友的操了？”

周震南瞟他一眼，说：“因为你已经被我开除了。”

“错了错了，”宿珂不敢再闹他，老老实实下车追在后面，“真的只吃宵夜，我一根手指头都不碰你……城隍庙那有家灌汤包特别好吃……”

8.

春意再浓一些的时候，周震南接了个国外旅行的综艺。

宿珂也全程跟着去了，这次倒没人再怀疑他是金主，因为他在低姿态地追求周震南，已经成了圈子里半公开的秘密。前几站他都远远跟着，趁录制空隙才跑来跟周震南搭话，周震南爱理不理的，周围工作人员也都弄不懂他什么意思。

最后一站在T国，节目组为了噱头，让嘉宾都住在雨林的树屋里。

树屋下是草木葳蕤的原生态，观众隔屏看着倒是挺浪漫，但对现实的嘉宾、特别是周震南来说，最大的缺点太致命了——

他怕虫。

树屋缝隙里层出不穷地冒出昆虫也就算了，还有雨林中的各种新鲜品种、闻着人的鲜甜味儿死命地往里面扑，特别是晚上掌灯的时候，那蛾子简直是浩浩汤汤、横无际涯，前赴后继、气象万千。

周震南忍了一晚，第二晚下了大暴雨，屋顶滴滴嗒嗒地漏水，蛾子噼里扑棱地撞窗户，他终于受不了了，等晚间摄像机一关，义无反顾地跳下了树屋。

宿珂在树下打着伞，笑眯眯地等他。

9.

尽管打了伞，宿珂还是被雨浇得透湿，外加胳膊被叮咬得红了一片。

但这不妨碍他心情好，他笑吟吟地替周震南系上雨衣，又把伞往他那边倾斜：“咱们快点儿，我车停在那边，走过去不用三分钟。”

周震南仰起脸，表情依然有点怀疑：“你真能在这附近找到住处？”

其他嘉宾也不是不想溜，问题是雨林太偏僻，开车去最近的城镇至少要两小时，一来一回时间太长，谁也没法保证能在节目录制之前赶回来。

“我是谁呀，”宿珂炫耀地说，“你跟我上车，不用二十分钟就到了，要是不满意我再送你回来都行。”

周震南将信将疑地跟他上了车，没想到宿珂找到的住处还真不错：是原先守林人留下来的屋子，宿珂这两天紧急调派物资好好装修了一把，别的不说，至少防虫工作很到位。

周震南对此表示满意，换了他毛绒绒的白色睡衣决定住下，结果刚躺上柔软舒适的厚褥床铺，换了衣服的宿珂就不要脸地挤了上来。

“就一间屋，外边还那么大雨，”宿珂卖惨，“我在树下面等你等得都快感冒了，你一定不会这么狠心吧？”

周震南看他浑身湿气未退，脸上还被咬了个包，确实是吃了苦的样子，扭头朝里睡了，说：“你别把感冒传给我。”

“不会不会！”宿珂瞬间生龙活虎，“我身体好着呢，T国土著倒下了我都不带感冒的！”

周震南这下彻底闭上眼，懒得理他了。

10.

雨林小屋的头两晚，宿珂还算老实，一块儿同床共枕多了，又是夜半无人时，他就有些忍不住。

周震南后背抵着墙，小声喘息，他穿的一件黑色棉T，这会儿被推到了胸口以上。至于胸口那两粒花苞般的挺立，已经被宿珂吸吮得颤颤巍巍、水红欲滴。

“你、你没吃过奶么……”周震南痛里又带着爽，话音也颤颤的，“没完了……”

“没吃过你的。”宿珂咬住右边乳头含吮舔弄，也没忘了伸手去玩弄空闲的另一边，他故意吸吮出响亮的一声，“好甜的奶。”

“滚。”周震南果然羞耻心上来，踹了他一脚。

宿珂顺势抓住他的脚踝，那绷紧的线条清瘦纤巧得好像一折就断。宿珂抓着周震南的脚踝、强迫他的双腿再打开一点，凑上去讨吻：“还踢我。”

周震南偏开脸：“踢你怎么了？”

“他们都说你好婊，又不拒绝我、又要吊着我，”宿珂咬着他的耳朵低低地笑，“跟我说，你是个小绿茶婊呢。”

当然，那个“小”字是他私心加的。

“吊着你怎么了？”周震南好像依然毫无愧疚之意。

“不怎么。”宿珂说，“我活该呗，谁让我以前欺负你。”他指尖摸上周震南的胯间，隔着布料不轻不重地摩挲：“给我操操呗？”

看周震南不说话，他就接着诱哄：“最近录节目多累啊，还有任务要写新歌对不对？压力也不小吧？打一炮最能解压了，一炮解千愁，你都不用动，我来就行……”

他另一只手挪上去，略微粗糙的指腹揉弄小孩儿胸口敏感已极的乳尖，周震南“嗯！”地一声，从喉咙里泄出一丝带着甜意的呻吟。

11.

太久没搞过了，周震南平时显然也是对自渎没什么兴趣的人，这会儿分外敏感。宿珂抓着他的腰往里顶的时候，他浑身湿得像刚从水里捞出来的一样，汗珠儿顺着浓黑眼睫往下淌，莹莹剔透地砸到雪白软肉上，迸裂时候都漂亮得惹人心碎。

他喘息得艰难，下意识拿胳膊肘去顶宿珂的胸口，叫他别进那么深，结果反倒被宿珂攥住手指尖，放在嘴里含了一含：“好甜。”

“你，你脑子有问题。”周震南断续地说，“汗怎么可能甜。”

“可是就是甜啊，宝宝。”宿珂吮了一下他的指尖，笑说，“自从不装了，你好凶啊。”

他嘴上说周震南凶，实际反倒是自己胯下动得更凶，性器啪啪啪地在湿淋淋的小穴里进出，操得周震南只顾得上叩着他的肩膀、嗯嗯啊啊地哭叫。

或许做爱解压真有那么点儿道理，周震南许久没经历过这种高潮了，软绵绵地伏在宿珂肩膀上喘气。

“宝宝。”宿珂又成功内射了，心满意足地捻着小穴周围缓缓流出的精液，问他，“你喜欢我吗？”

周震南一时没回答他。

“不……”他片刻后才说，“不知道。”

周震南本以为宿珂听到这答案要恼，没想到他只是笑了笑，看起来并不生气。

“不知道就不知道吧，”宿珂亲了下他的脸，“我喜欢你就行了。”

周震南稍微撤开一点，将信将疑地看他。

“又没开窍，能怎么办？”宿珂笑说，“我等着就是了。”

等到春风包裹树梢，枝条抽出新绿，冰封的湖面出现裂纹。

他至少能做第一个发现的人。

12.

周震南过了片刻，才问了宿珂一个看起来牛头不对马嘴的问题：“那你还戒糖吗？”

宿珂说：“你怎么知道我戒过？”

周震南脸上露出一点愠色，说：“你管我。”

“行行行。”宿珂笑起来，老老实实回答他，“不戒了。”

“为什么？”

“戒糖好处看起来是有那么一些，什么皮肤好身材好不容易老，”宿珂轻轻勾住小孩儿软绵的手，低声说，“但真戒了，我活不下去啊。比起漫长难捱的无聊，我宁可胖而短暂、但快乐地活着。”

周震南闻言，小小皱了下眉：“你胖了不好看，还是多锻炼吧。”

“……你真的get到重点了吗？”


End file.
